


Uninvited Guests

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, andwatchmovies, idontknowwhatpeopledoforchristmasactually, theyalsomakecookies, theymakehotchocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Killua and Alluka arrive at his door on Christmas, Kurapika is obliged to spend the holidays with them.





	Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

> For Lutie on Tumblr.  
> Happy holidays! I know I'm posting this on the very last day, but better late than never, I guess.

_Knock,_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._  

Kurapika groaned and dragged himself out of bed. Blearily rubbing his eyes, he pulled a hoodie over his pajamas and took a look out of the peephole on his front door.

Tufts of white hair and a pale hand holding a small pink-clothed figure’s met his vision and he blinked a few times before realizing who his unexpected visitors were.

He opened the door. “Killua?” 

Killua raised his free arm. “Hey. This is Alluka.” 

“Hello!” Alluka flashed him an adorable smile.

Kurapika couldn’t help smiling a little bit back, despite not knowing the girl. “Hello, Alluka.” He beckoned the pair through the door. “Come in, it’s cold outside.”

Killua and Alluka followed him into the apartment, Alluka marveling at how clean and pristine he kept his living space. “Killua told me you were like a mom!”

“Really?” Kurapika raised a brow. 

Killua cleared his throat. “Anyways, Kurapika, we came here to spend some time with you for Christmas. See, someone is worried that you’re spending too much time brooding alone.” He coughed. “Leorio-”. Another cough. “So...here we are.”

Kurapika frowned. “What makes him think I was going to be spending my holidays brooding alone?”

Killua gave him a shrug.

 “Nevermind, you guys can stay in the guest room tonight, I guess-how long are you staying?” Kurapika glanced at a calendar he kept on his kitchen counter. 

“We’ll leave after Christmas,” Killua replied.

“Gon invited us to spend New Year’s with him,” Alluka supplied.

Kurapika nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

 After an hour of unpacking and Kurapika calling in his boss to inform them that he would be taking the offered holiday time, the three found themselves at a loss for what to do.

“I’ve never celebrated Christmas before,” Kurapika admitted, seated on a chair next to the couch Killua and Alluka were currently perched on. “Kurtas don’t follow outside traditions and I never found the need to celebrate it before.”

Alluka gasped. “No Christman? Even us Zoldycks host a small party every year.” Her face fell. “Not that I was ever able to join, though,” she mumbled, eyes starting to watering slightly. 

Killua took her hands gingerly. “Hey, Alluka, it’s okay. We’re with Kurapika now. He’s nice-we can celebrate together.”

He gave Alluka a genuine, reassuring smile and Kurapika felt like he was intruding on them despite being in his own home.

Alluka took a deep breath and promptly threw her arms around Killua. “Thank you!”

Kurapika couldn’t help a small smile. “Alluka, do you have any particular Christmas activities you want to do?”

“Hmm…” Alluka pried herself off of Killua’s neck and moved to sit cross-legged on the couch. “I want to bake cookies!”

“Oh, that sounds good,” Killua said, turning to Kurapika. “Do you have the ingredients?”

“I don’t,” Kurapika replied and stood up. “But we can always go to the store.”

* * *

 

 The store was crowded. People rushed in and out, the aisles were full of shopping carts with worried mothers and curious children.

 Kurapika grabbed a basket and led Killua and Alluka to the bakery aisle. “Let’s try to stay together.”

 Killua made a face of dissatisfaction but complied for the sake of Alluka, who gazed at everything with unadulterated wonder.

“This is awesome!” She pointed to a giant Christmas tree adorned with decorations and twinkling, blinking lights. Alluka turned to Kurapika.“Do we have a Christmas tree?” 

Kurapika frowned. “I’m sorry, Alluka, but I don’t own a Christmas tree.”

Alluka’s face fell. “Oh.”

“It’s okay, Alluka,” Killua squeezed Alluka’s shoulders. “We can go pick out one right now!” He glared at Kurapika over his shoulder and mouthed the words _I’ll pay._

 Kurapika nodded. “Then I’ll go ahead and get the cookie ingredients.”

* * *

“You can keep the Christmas tree after we leave.”

Kurapika turned to Killua. “Excuse me?”

“Alluka and I can’t bring it everywhere we go,” Killua shrugged. “Keep the tree and maybe we can come back next Christmas.”

“Are you sure?” Kurapika smiled at Alluka as she placed the star on top of the tree. “It’s pretty expensive.”

 Killua grabbed the empty boxes of the tree ornaments and turned to dispose of it in the kitchen. “I don’t mind.”

 “Shouldn’t we keep those boxes so I can put away the decorations later?”

 “Too late!” Alluka said as Killua promptly dumped all the boxes into the trash.

 Kurapika sighed. “Alright, then. Let’s go bake those cookies.”

 “Yay!” Alluka squealed. “To the kitchen!”

 Killua grabbed the plastic shopping bag. “Kurapika, you’ve done this before, right?”

 “Not particularly. Kurtas don’t really celebrate Christmas, remember?” Kurapika started lifting the bags of cookie ingredients out onto the kitchen counter. “But I have some cooking experience.”

 “This looks fun.” Alluka peered into the hastily scribbled down sugar cookie recipe Kurapika copied from the internet.

 Killua snuck a peek at the paper. “Do we even have spatulas and whisks?”

 Kurapika opened a drawer and pulled out a bundle of kitchen appliances, spatula and whisk included. “Yes, although I didn’t purchase them personally-it came with the apartment.”

 “Alright,” Killua mumbled. “Let’s just start.”

 “Killua, you measure the flour,” Kurapika directed as he prepared the bowls. “Alluka, can you weigh the butter? It should be soft enough by now.”

 Alluka nodded eagerly, and Kurapika moved to preheat the oven.

 The apartment smelled strongly of warm cookies and hot chocolate by the time Killua and Alluka settled by the TV screen, watching old Christmas movies together.

 Kurapika continued washing the baking dishes with a small smile.

 It was nice to see them experience the childhood they’ve never had. Although he’s lost his entire family, he’s had a wonderful childhood up until the age of twelve. Granted, his life was far from conventionally happy, but still, it was nice.

 Kurapika caught a reflection of his himself on the steel sink. His eyes were flashing red.

 “Kurapika! Is there any more hot chocolate left?” Killua called from the living room.

 "There’s some,” Kurapika replied, taking a look into the simmering pot.

 “Yay!” Alluka stood up and Kurapika went back to his dishes, vaguely hearing the two Zoldycks converse.

 “Do you want some too?”

 “Yea, with extra whipped cream.”

 “Okay!”

 “Oh, bring more cookies too.”

 “Will do!”

 “Thanks for letting us stay here,” Alluka said, right next to Kurapika now.

 Kurapika gave her a rare warm smile. “You’re welcome.”

 Although it was a bit abrupt, Killua and Alluka’s surprise visit was doing wonders to his mental wellbeing and cortisol levels. Even if he was supposedly on leave for the holidays, it wasn’t like he was going to stop working and gathering information on the Scarlet Eyes.

The Zoldycks’ presence gave him the excuse to take a break.

 Alluka rummaged in her pocket and held up a small white box. “This is for you. I bought this myself.”

 Kurapika wiped his wet hands on a towel and took the box from her, opening it gently.

 An earring. It was red, like the single one he already had, but he had lost the other piece years ago.

 Kurapika touched his right ear, suddenly conscious of the possibility that the earring hole might’ve closed already. It hadn’t. He slipped the earing into place.

 Alluka him a pretty grin that Kurapika returned. “It’s pretty! Like your eyes.”

 Kurapika glanced at the microwave. The glossy surface reflected him- his eyes were red again. The two earrings weren’t identical, the new one was slightly shorter. He didn’t care. “Thank you, Alluka. It’s beautiful.”

Alluka gave him a sneaky smile.

 “Like you. Beautiful like you,” Kurapika added.

 Alluka’s smile widened and Kurapika felt like his heart was going to melt.

 “Alluka!” Killua called. He looked at the box in Kurapika’s hands.

 “Come here!” Alluka gestured for him to join them. “Give your gift, too.”

 Killua shuffled to Kurapika and held out another small white box. “Thanks for letting us stay here, I guess.”

 It was a ring this time, set with a small ruby.

 When Kurapika admires it for a moment too long, Killua mumbles, “Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not proposing to you. You can wear it on your right hand. I’m just trying to keep within the theme of jewelr-”

 “I know,” Kurapika said. “Thank you, Killua.”

 Kurapika slid the ring onto his right finger and watches it gleam in the lighting. “It’s beautiful.” He turns to the pair. “Thank you-both of you.”

 Alluka smiles for the umpteenth time that day. “Group hug!” She pounced onto Kurapika and wrapped each of her arms around Killua and Kurapika, squeezing everyone together.

 “You two are so embarrassing,” Killua muttered.

 Alluka laughed. “Oh, but who was it that _nagged_ for so _long_ about how nice Kurapika was and how we had to repay him by giving him something?”

 Killua sputtered and turned red, to Kurapika’s amusement.

 “Hmm, I don’t know-oh! Onii-chan, I think it was you-”

 “Okay, okay this is all nice and lovely and all, but we should just move on-see, Alluka, the movie’s still playing, we should go watch it!” Killua hurriedly strode away from the kitchen and back into the living room, hot chocolate forgotten.

 “Here.” Kurapika set down the gifts and took the mugs Alluka had placed next to the pot. “I’ll fill it up for you.”

 Alluka accepted the steaming hot chocolate with another smile, turning to add whipped cream. “Thank you!”

 Kurapika went back to finish the last of his dishes.

 Well, this was unplanned. 

 The only reason he let Killua and Alluka in was that they had already arrived at his door. In the freezing cold. Kurapika wasn’t mean enough to let two kids sit outside in the winter, even if they were Zoldycks and hardly normal kids.

 A part of him was grateful for their presence, though. Without the two kids, Kurapika knew that he would be working through the holidays, or perhaps he would make hot chocolate alone at most.

 He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely at all.

 Kurapika finished rinsing off the last spatula and placed it onto the wire rack. Looking at the Zoldycks on the couch, he strode over with the intention to join them watching the movie.

 Killua and Alluka were both asleep, snoring quietly with their limbs tangled together.

 Kurapika stifled a small giggle and took a seat on the armchair next to them.

 “Merry Christmas,” he whispered with a small smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty rushed and not my best work (who am I kidding, it's my only work on AO3), but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :')


End file.
